A mi manera
by Chachos
Summary: Últimamente en Namimori todo ha estado tranquilo, no hay señal de que pueda haber algún peligro hacia los Vongola ni a nadie que estuviera relacionado con ellos.Llega una persona a los dominios de Hibari-Ella viene para acá por ti-le dijo.-Pues que venga-contesto el guardián de la nube.Y el escuadrón independiente de Varia contara con un nuevo guardián.Rated T por lenguaje obsceno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, primero que nada anteriormente había subido esta historia, pero como la había dejado "abandonada" la borre y la volví a resubir, para que los que la hayan leído no crean que la plagie o algo, sigo siendo la misma creadora, o como me conocían "Yuyiz93 o Clauly", dejare este nickname de "Chachos", por ahora en un largo rato :b, en fin como seguía diciendo la historia la volví a subir porque la leí y tenía unas cosas que no más no me agradaban, por lo tanto la he editado un poco y así (?), en fin dejare el primer capítulo ya no doy lata (?).**_

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo soy dueña de la trama y de uno que otro OC que aparecerán por ahí._**

* * *

_**Capítulo I.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Han pasado diez años en Namimori, desde la última pelea que fue la de los representantes y como Kawahira lo había dicho los arcobaleno perdieron su maldición y fueron creciendo como niños normales, claro hasta que a Verde se le ocurrió uno de sus locos experimentos que aceleró el proceso de crecimiento en los bebés malditos haciéndolos ver de veinticinco años, menos de la edad que originalmente son, pero claro de todo buen experimento tiene que a ver un mal funcionamiento o más personas perjudicadas en este caso a Reborn se le ocurrió la "magnífica idea" de llevarse a Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin sin mencionar que Fran ya se encontraba ahí por obra de Verde y Mukuro, para acelerar su ingreso en Varia._

_Genial gracias a el experimento de Verde y "la gran idea" de Reborn, ahora los jóvenes Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin y Fran habían crecido un poco más de lo esperado, bueno en sí no se veía mucha diferencia pero igual se podía apreciar el cambio._

_Mientras en el despacho del jefe, se encontraba un Sawada Tsunayoshi algo cansado terminando de acomodar el papeleo y por último firmar unos documentos que le llegaron desde Italia._

-¡Ah, estoy cansado!-mustio con agotamiento mientras cerraba una carpeta- esto de ser jefe es realmente cansado, ojalá pudiera tomar un pequeño descanso-decía mientras dejaba caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

-Ya deja de quejarte-escucho una voz que en un principio no podía acostumbrarse a escuchar, pero con el tiempo lo hizo o parecía haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué sucede Reborn?-cuestionaba el décimo mientras seguía con la cabeza sobre el escritorio y se limitaba a ver a su tutor de reojo.

_Y ahí se encontraba el ex-arcobaleno del pacificador amarillo con una sonrisa burlona y torcida de esas que te hacían tener un terrible escalofrío recorrer por todo tu cuerpo, al principio que vio a Reborn en su forma sin maldición le reprocho por no haberle confesado que era el quien le dio ánimo en aquella batalla de los representantes, pero un "fue tu culpa el no darte cuenta de algo tan obvio", fue lo que recibió de respuesta por Reborn._

-No pasa nada-dijo dándole un trago a su vaso de café- solo venía a verificar que estuvieras trabajando.

-Pues sí-contesto con cansancio- recién acabo de terminar de firmar y revisar todo el papeleo de este mes y el que viene.

-Has terminado mucho antes de lo que pensé, bien hecho dame-Tsuna.

-¡Eso no ayuda mucho a mi cansancio Reborn!, pero gracias.

-Ve a descansar un rato, no suelo decir esto con frecuencia, pero si has trabajado más de lo debido, mereces un descanso.

-¿Qué?-¿realmente había escuchado bien?, ¿Reborn le dijo que fuera a descansar?, ¿qué clase de sueño turbio estaba teniendo?.

-Aunque sí no quieres podemos tener un nuevo entrenamiento-dijo mientras torcía más aún su sonrisa.

-¡No!, e-esto quiero decir que sí tomaré un descanso...

-¿Por qué no invitas a salir a Kyoko?-volvió a decir con aquella sonrisa tan siniestra en su rostro-ella quería salir hoy en la noche, pero no puede ya que Haru tiene otros planes y Hana saldrá con Ryohei.

-¿Estás loco?, ¿cómo invitarla a salir así como así nada más?, además quien sabe si quiera salir conmigo.

-Si no lo intentas, no podrás saberlo...tú decides, esperar diez años más y ver que se casé con otro o ya pedirle que salga contigo.

-¡Aaah!-dio un grito mientras revolvía sus cabellos castaños_-"Reborn tiene razón, pero es que...¡no es tan fácil!"_-decía para sus adentros- bien...veré que puedo hacer...

-Pues deberías irte ya-dijo Reborn mientras lo sacaba de una patada de la oficina.

-¡Reborn!-gritaba el décimo jefe mientras salía volando de su propio despacho, cortesía de su tutor.

_La nueva mansión Vongola era una réplica exacta de la que había en Italia, en ocasiones era tranquila y otras veces muy ruidosa, cortesía de las discusiones entre varios miembros de la familia._

_Yamamoto se encontraba fuera del pueblo, cumpliendo una misión, acababa de partir apenas hace unas horas, por lo tanto no se sabe cuándo volvería._

_Ryohei estaba en una de sus salas de entrenamiento golpeando unos sacos de Box al extremo antes de su cita con Hana._

_Chrome y Mukuro no se encontraban ya que andaban en Francia en busca de una información recaudada que bien le beneficiaría a los de Kokuyo._

_Gokudera por su parte solo se encontraba en la biblioteca trabajando en un proyecto de construir unas cajas especiales para los refuerzos de Sawada._

_Lambo aún no llegaba de la escuela, estaba en la secundaria Nami junto a I-pin que tampoco aún regresaba, pues a pesar de ser mafiosos a tan corta edad, Tsuna decidió que ambos siguieran con el estudio y lo mismo paso con Fuuta cuando recién inició la preparatoria._

_Y por otro lado, en la fundación en la oficina del jefe se encontraba un Hibari terminando de leer los datos recién llegados, veía que aún había trabajo por hacer y con Kusakabe entrando a cada cierto tiempo solo para decirle que debía descansar un poco no ayudaba tanto a disminuir el trabajo._

-Kyo-san-undécima vez que entraba, estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que noto algo raro en el rostro de su subordinado, ¿tenía un ojo morado?, que el recordara en todo el trayecto del día él no le había golpeado con sus tonfas, tal vez Kusakabe tenía un poco de razón y debía tomar un descanso.

-¿Qué sucede Kusakabe?-cuestiono con cierta irritación.

-Lo buscan.

-¿Quién?-cuestiono con fastidio, no estaba de humor para recibir a más herbívoros.

-Di-dice que lo conoce, yo me opuse a que pasara y se distrajo un rato peleando con los otros subordinados, p-pero ya vie-el pobre Kusakabe no pudo ni terminar de hablar debido a que recibió una patada que lo mando a volar al otro extremo de la oficina de su jefe.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Kyoya-se escuchó una voz de mujer, la que miraba directamente a Hibari.

-Tu...-dijo con un tono de voz algo sorprendido pero sin dejarlo notar-¿ha que has venido?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono el guardián de la nube mientras veía aquella mujer de pies a cabeza y por un lado Kusakabe no podía dejar de ver a ambos.

_La mujer que entro a aquella oficina era de complexión normal ni gorda ni flaca, estatura un poco baja para su edad, de cabello rojo y largó hasta la cintura, ojos afilados al igual que dicho guardián nombrado pero de color miel y las mismas facciones de la cara bien delineadas al igual que Hibari, pero con sus facciones femeninas al igual que sus o jos, sus ropas parecían ser del extranjero._

_-"Son completamente iguales...es como si viera a Kyo-san pero con senos, cabello rojo y más chaparro..."_-pensaba Kusakabe en lo que no podía dejar de ver a ambos.

-Te he hecho una pregunta-dijo Hibari con su típico tono de voz amenazante.

-Cálmate-dijo aquella muchacha- vengo a advertirte de algo importante-dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Tengo trabajo-contesto con irritación mientras le dirigía una mirada a Kusakabe de "tráeme té y largo de aquí" lo cual el susodicho no tardó en hacer lo que su jefe ordeno- espero que sea importante lo que me vas a decir.

-Si no fuera importante no hubiera venido desde el otro lado del mundo personalmente a decírtelo.

-Pues apúrate, tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Lo que sucede es que...

_¡BOOOOOM!_

_Se escuchó una explosión que hizo resonar en toda la mansión haciendo salir a sus miembros listos para atacar a cuanto enemigo apareciera._

_Por otro lado en la entrada de la mansión..._

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestionaron un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión Vongola.

-Esto...-trataba de poner alguna excusa Lambo.

-¡Lambo!-se escuchó gritar a Fuuta-¿por qué mejor no van para el centro Nami?-cuestiono con algo de nerviosismo.

-Fuuta-susurro el chico vaca al ver a Fuuta como una bendición del cielo-¡esto sí!, mejor vayamos al centro Nami.

-¿Qué?-cuestionaron resignadamente los tres estudiantes que lo acompañaban.

-Lambo, nunca podemos entrar a tu casa-reprocho la única mujer que les acompañaba- es como si no quisieran que entráramos.

-Si...no lo mal interpreten-contesto Fuuta al sentir las miradas de los tres amigos de Lambo, pero la verdad era que no querían meter a personas del exterior dentro de la mansión, aparte de que simbolizaba que era parte de la mafia, era peligrosa, puesto que por cortesía de cierto hitman de patillas rizadas, decidió colocar cierto tipo de trampas para que los guardianes y los jóvenes mafiosos se entrenaran, por eso no era buena idea traer a personas desconocidas- no es buena idea entre ahorita-soltó un largo suspiro- Gokudera-nii está haciendo experimentos y hay riesgo de explosiones por toda la casa-río nerviosamente.

-¿La estupidera?... ¡oh ya!, si es cierto, no es buena idea estar ahorita aquí.

-¿Experimentos?-cuestiono uno de los jóvenes que acompañaba a Lambo- ¿acaso tienen un científico personal en su casa?.

-Algo así-contestaron Lambo y Fuuta con un deje de nerviosismo.

-¡Genial!-exclamo la única mujer del grupo.

_¡POOOM!_

_Se escuchó una explosión dentro de la mansión nuevamente.  
_  
-Vámonos-dijo Lambo adelantándose-no es seguro entrar ahora.

-¡Espéranos!-dijeron sus tres compañeros mientras lo acompañaban.

_Fuuta solo los veía marcharse y respiro tranquilamente después de ver que se perdieran por el camino.  
_

_Mientras dentro de la mansión algunos de los presentes buscaban el indicio de dónde venían esas explosiones, Tsuna por su parte dedujo junto a Yamamoto él cual regreso de nuevo puesto que su misión había sido cancelada por motivos desconocidos, ambos supieron de que la explosión era obra de Gokudera, así que por lo tanto corrieron hacía la biblioteca._

-¡Gokudera-kun!-Tsuna entre el humo que había debido a las explosiones de hace unos ratos-¿¡estás bien!?.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-Tsuna entre el humo que había debido a las explosiones de hace unos ratos-¿¡estás bien!?.

-¡Eh, Gokudera!-le llamo Yamamoto- ¿¡donde estas!?.

-¡Tche!-se escuchó un quejido el cual reconocieron rápido como a Gokudera.

-¡Por ahí Yamamoto!-decía Tsuna mientras se dirigía a un rincón de la biblioteca encontrándose con un Gokudera echo un desastre- Gokudera-kun, ¿estás bien?.

-¡Lo tengo!-expreso emocionadamente la tormenta de vongola.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono Yamamoto.

-¡Logre terminarlos!.

-Gokudera-kun…

-¡Decimo!, si me lo permite, como le había mencionado antes, estaba preparando anillos y cajas arma/animal con ayuda de Irie, son para los refuerzos que tiene usted.

-Oh, ya entonces por eso eran las explosiones-hablo Yamamoto más tranquilamente.

-Sí, y ahora logre terminar los anillos-hablo emocionadamente el peli plateado- solo falta ver cómo va Irie con las cajas.

-Eso me parece un buen gesto de tu parte Gokudera-kun, pero no deberías esforzarte mucho-contesto Tsuna con algo de preocupación por su guardián de la tormenta.

-No se preocupe decimo, solo son dos.

-Pensé que serían más-contesto Yamamoto- ¿y para quienes son?.

-Solo son para Fuuta e I-pin-contesto Tsuna- ya que Fuuta no posee ni anillos ni cajas, aun así es algo peligroso que ande por ahí sin protección, y si llevase algún arma con el llamaría mucho la atención y bueno pues I-pin sabemos que es fuerte por las artes marciales, el puño gyosa y la bomba de tiempo pinzu que le fueron aplicadas por el mini-hibari, pero igual uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar-contesto Tsuna a la cuestión de Yamamoto.

-Piensas en todo Tsuna-contesto Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa- es buena idea, aparte, últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

-Por eso mismo maniático del beisbol, me permití concentrarme en esto, porque no sabemos si hay alguna clase de enemigo acechando por ahí.

-Eso es cierto-agrego en un tono serio Yamamoto-estos últimos meses ha estado tranquilo, a excepción de los entrenamientos que Reborn aplica en los novatos.

_Tsuna y sus dos guardianes sintieron un enorme escalofrío recorrer por sus cuerpos al recordar cuando tenían que aplicar los entrenamientos espartanos que Reborn, Lal y entre otros tutores más les dieron cuando ellos tenían la misma edad que los novatos, aunque después ambos sonrieron melancólicamente al recordar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar cuando tenían quince años._

-Bueno, no podemos lamentarnos por ellos, más que brindarles apoyo.

-En todo caso, me voy a dormir un rato-bostezo el décimo- he terminado en menos de una semana el trabajo de los próximos dos meses.

-Ya-exclamo Yamamoto un tanto sorprendido- no deberías esforzarte mucho Tsuna.

-Tiene razón, no debería sobre esforzarse mucho décimo…bueno, me retiro-hizo una pequeña reverencia a su jefe y se dirigió a la puerta- Irie y Spanner deben de estar esperándome desde hace rato, ¡nos vemos!-salió de la biblioteca para perderse en los enormes pasillos esquivando una que otra trampa de las que había mandado colocar Reborn.

-Igual yo, voy a entrenar un rato y después veré que hay para hacer en la tarde, nos vemos Tsuna.

_Después de que ambos de sus guardianes se fueron Tsuna quedo solo en la biblioteca y opto por salir, pero al caminar unos cuantos metros se detuvo al ver a lo lejos que el guardián de la nube salía de sus dominios, pero no iba solo, estaba acompañado de una mujer…un momento ¿Hibari acompañado de una mujer?, eso era raro, al menos de que esa mujer fuera parte de la fundación, aunque lo dudo un poco ya que a pesar de que estaban a una distancia larga podía escuchar que entablaba conversación con ella sin indicios de alguna pelea o algo por el estilo._

_-"Me pregunto…¿de que hablaran?"-_pensó Tsuna quien rápidamente se escondió por un pasillo al ver que aquel par se detuvo, quería escuchar de que hablaban y tenía curiosidad de saber quién era esa muchacha, pero desecho la idea ya que eso era intervenir en asuntos personales que no eran de él así que decidió empezar a caminar, pero se detuvo nuevamente al notar que ahora podía escuchar con más claridad de que hablaban.

-Así que…era por eso que viniste-contesto Hibari mientras sostenía unas carpetas con información que iba a entregarle al herbívoro de Sawada.

-Si-contesto la muchacha mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera-no sé cómo se enteró de que iba a verte, así que ella me pidió de favor que te dijera que no aceptaras tal propuesta.

-Parece que se le olvido como soy-contesto con su tono habitual de siempre el guardián de la nube.

-Y…-la muchacha puso una mirada un tanto picara dirigida a Hibari- ¿de verdad aceptarías que ella viniera de la nada? y te dijera_ "__¡Kyoya, vine para unirme en matrimonio contigo porque así me lo prometiste!"._

Tsuna que estaba a la escucha de todo no podía creerlo, ¿Hibari estaba comprometido?, bueno ya sabía que él era muy reservado con todo, pero podía haber esperado cualquier cosa pero, ¿Qué estuviera comprometido?.

_____-"¡No me lo creo!"_-pensaba Tsuna, que después se asomó con sigilo para poder ver a la muchacha que acompañaba a Hibari- _"¡Son idénticos!, ¡pero ella es peliroja!...aunque igual tiene las mismas facciones de Hibari-san…será posible que…"._

-No sé de qué hablas-contesto Hibari viendo a la muchacha- obviamente no lo haría…aparte…ni si quiera me acordaba de eso, fue hace mucho tiempo, era un niño cuando paso eso.

-Sí, pero es _ella_, y ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto, de echo…no creo que tarde en llegar pronto para acá…según Víctor eso le dijo ella cuando fue para Rusia a buscar información de tu paradero, pero igual no la pudo obtener ya que yo era su última opción…y mamá no creo que le diga…

-_"¿Mamá?..."-_pensó el guardián de la nube- ¿Cómo sigue ella?, digo oka-san…¿y Víctor, sigue en Rusia?

-Está mejor…-observo con detenimiento a Hibari y vio algo en la mirada de el- ella sabe a lo que nos dedicamos Víctor, tu y yo…bueno ya sabes…_"negocio familiar"-_dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, claro eso de "negocio familiar" estaba relacionado con la mafia-y claro, Víctor sigue en Rusia…solo pocas veces lo he llegado a ver y justo son las relacionadas _al trabajo._

_Mientras Tsuna que estaba atento a la plática no lo podía creer, ¡era la hermana de Hibari!, bueno ya lo había supuesto al momento de ver tal parecido con ambos…no podía creerlo, después de diez años de conocerlo jamás había sabido nada de la familia del guardián de la nube y años después venía esa muchacha confirmando la existencia de la familia de dicho guardián._

___-"¡Aun no me lo creo!"-pensaba Tsuna para sus adentros-"¡IIIIIIIIIIIHHH!"-chillo mentalmente al sentir la mirada afilada de aquella muchacha, definitivamente ella y Hibari eran familia, así que solo decidió echarse a caminar lo más rápido posible que le permitían sus piernas hasta que desapareció de ese lugar perdiéndose en otro de los pasillos de la mansión._

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-cuestiono Hibari.

-La verdad no lo sé-se cruzó de brazos y alzo un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Hibari- ¿Por qué?.

-Uhmm…-mustio Hibari mientras apretaba las carpetas- por nada…dejare esto en la oficina del herbívoro de Sawada.

-¿Apoco él décimo jefe se encuentra aquí?-cuestiono la muchacha con cierta curiosidad y algo sarcasmo en algunas palabras.

-Es obvio ¿no?-contestó el guardián de la nube.

-Pensé que estaría en Italia-la muchacha rodo los ojos tras decir esas palabras con su tono de voz aburrido.

-Pues no…__

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio y solo se dispusieron a caminar…si cualquier otra persona estuviera ahí diría que era incomodo, pero era todo lo contrario para Hibari y la muchacha después de todo eran hermanos, el silencio seguía hasta que el hablo._

-Necesito que me hag-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el celular de su hermana empezó a sonar- "Mierda…"-pensaba Hibari.

-¿Si?-contesto la muchacha secamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres herbívoro?.__

_Hibari sintió un poco de curiosidad por saber con quién hablaba la muchacha, pero desecho la idea al escuchar por la bocina del celular los gritos que daban por el otro lado del celular._

-Me voy, tengo que desempacar cosas-le dijo a Hibari- estaré en el hotel del centro Nami por cualquier cosa-dijo ella mientras se desviaba del camino perdiéndose de la vista de su hermano.

-Nos vemos-le dijo el mientras seguía su paso a la oficina de Sawada hasta que llego y abrió la puerta y vio que no estaba-¿Y Sawada?-cuestiono a la persona que estaba dentro de la oficina acomodando unos libros en el estante.

-¿Eh?...él no está aquí-contesto I-pin que aun llevaba consigo el uniforme de la secundaria Namimori- Reborn-san me dijo que salió pero no se a donde fue…y yo ya me iba…-dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-Bien-contesto solamente eso, mientras la miraba de reojo- si lo ves, dile que ya le he dejado el informe que había pedido.

-Si…-se limitó a contestar mientras salía de la oficina de Sawada dejando caer la puerta en seco.__

-_"¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?-cuestiono mentalmente Hibari- antes no se comportaba así conmigo-un momento ¿él porque estaba pensando en esas cosas?, no era de su incumbencia el comportamiento de I-pin hacía el, ni siquiera le importaba-…¿Por qué estoy pensando en esas cosas?"-bueno…¿Quién sabe?._

Después de eso salió de la oficina de Sawada y se dirigió lo más pronto posible a su territorio, quería tomar una larga ducha y después dormir, dormir hasta el punto de olvidarse del día que tuvo hoy.

**___..._**

* * *

**___¿Merece Reviews?, solo tiene algunas mejoras, no son tantas pero en mi opinión personal me gusto un poquito más xDu, aunque bueno tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible y obviamente tratare de no sacar mucho de su rol a los personajes, en fin espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que la opinión de ustedes es importante para el escritor y aparte dan ganas de seguir continuando xD, en fin chachos se despide ciao~ciao~ :D._**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡H**olo!~, bueno...solo pasaba por aquí a dejar update de esta historia :v, en fin espero que sea de su agrado~.

_**Katekyo hitman reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.**_

* * *

**Capitulo II. Adaptándose.**

**.**

**.**

_La noche cayo rápido en Namimori, y como todo era costumbre en la mansión de Vongola –sede japonesa- todo era tranquilo…bueno como dicen por ahí "era" hasta que el guardián del Rayo entro corriendo al primer vestíbulo de la mansión, ¡demonios!, ¿¡Qué hacían esos perros persiguiéndole!? Ya tenía algo de lo cual quejarse en la cena con Tsuna._ _Por otro lado en la cocina, los sirvientes se aseguraban de poner en orden el comedor para tener la cena servida, y como ya era algo habitual todos cenaban en el gran comedor, a excepción de Hibari, aunque en ciertas ocasiones lo hacía y era rara la vez que eso sucedía, mientras Tsuna tomaba asiento en su lugar a la cabeza del comedor, llego Reborn con una de sus sonrisas siniestras dibujada en su rostro a lo cual el décimo no dejo pasar desapercibido._

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Reborn?-cuestiono Tsuna mientras esperaba a que llegaran los demás integrantes de "la familia".

-Nada malo-miro su reloj y después le dio un sorbo a su taza de café- solo que la vaca estúpida no tardara en ll…_-¡Tu, maldito Reborn!-fue interrumpido por Lambo._

-¿¡Lambo que te paso!?-cuestionaba Tsuna con preocupación mientras se levantaba de su silla al ver a Lambo en peores fachas que un homeles- ¡parece como si te hubiera perseguido una manada de lobos!.

-¡Me pasa que ese bastardo tiene la culpa!-se quejaba Lambo mientras señalaba a Reborn el cual solo actuaba como si no pasara nada mientras tomaba de su café.

-¿Qué?-el décimo volteo para ver a su antiguo tutor- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Reborn?-cuestiono el castaño con fastidio colocándose una mano en la frente, demonios se sentía como cuando tenía quince años, aunque no sabía cuál de las dos versiones de Reborn daba más miedo, si su yo bebe o su yo adulto.

-Nada-contesto mirando de reojo a los dos- es parte del entrenamiento de la vaca estúpida, Fuuta e I-pin.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento espartano les has aplicado ahora Reborn?-volvió a cuestionar Tsuna con cierta lastima.

-¡Claro, pónganle más entrenamiento a los más jóvenes, al final de cuentas no tienen más deberes!-contesto sarcásticamente el bovino.

-Pero si no tienes nada-dijo despreocupadamente-no veo ningún cuerno quebrado-volvió a contestar Reborn con aquella mirada tan profunda y con su sonrisa más ensanchada- si te hubieran logrado alcanzar…no estarías aquí ahora mismo para quejarte-torció su sonrisa haciéndola ver más siniestra que antes.

_Tanto como el décimo jefe y su guardián del rayo sintieron una atmosfera terrible al escuchar esas palabras del asesino a sueldo, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento era como para que Lambo llegara en ese estado?._

-¿Qué recursos estas utilizando ahora Reborn?-le cuestiono Sawada.

-Solo unos "pequeños amiguitos".

-¿Pequeños?...¿¡pequeños!?-contesto eufóricamente Lambo- ¿¡Te parecen pequeños una docena de doberman persiguiéndote como si de su presa se tratara y cocodrilos en el estanque!?, ¡y eso sin contar los tiburones que ya se encontraban antes en el estanque!.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡imposible!-cuestiono sorprendido Tsuna, si le llegaran a preguntar cualquier cosa que lo fuera a sorprender, eso sería lo primero, claro más contando lo que presencio a escondidas esa misma tarde en uno de los pasillos con el guardián de la nube, ¡pero eso era el colmo!, ¿¡cómo se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas!?, ah pues claro estaban hablando de Reborn.

-¿¡Es necesario irse a los extremos!?-cuestionaba Lambo mientras se quitaba un poco de lodo de sus manos.

-Así es el mundo de la mafia, ya deberías saberlo desde tus cinco miserables años de vida vaca estúpida-volvió a tomar de su café mientras se volteaba para ver a Tsuna y Lambo- sacude tus asquerosas manos en otro lado, estas ensuciando el comedor.

-Me largo-dijo el bovino mientras volvía a sacudir ambas manos, sabía que eso molestaría a Reborn, después se despidió de Sawada y salió del comedor lo más pronto posible que le permitieron sus piernas.

-Reborn, Reborn, Reborn-dijo Tsuna- ¿tienes que ser tan exigente con ellos?.

-¿De que estas hablando?, estoy siendo demasiado blando con ellos, si fuera exigente yo mismo los estaría entrenando personalmente.

-_"Tiene razón"-_pensaba Sawada mientras al mismo tiempo se le helaba la sangre de solo imaginarse a su tutor entrenando personalmente a los más jóvenes, aunque una tercera voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Qué sucede I-pin?.

-Sawada-san…lo que pasa es que, en la tarde me encontraba en tu oficina ordenando unos libros que el otro día había tomado-tomo un poco de aire la muchacha antes de hablar- Hibari-san entro-Tsuna la miro con un semblante demasiado serio al escuchar el nombre del guardián de la nube-no…no es nada de lo que piensas…el solo fue a dejar unas carpetas, y me dijo que te dijera que era lo que pediste hace dos semanas…

-¿Solo eso?-cuestiono con un tono de voz seria, más seria de lo usual de cuando hacia tratos con otras familias o aliados, tanto que Reborn lo miro de reojo.

-Si-un suspiro pesado salió de su boca.

-Bien-contesto el décimo, noto algo raro en los ojos de _su hermana menor_, por lo cual dedujo que debía cambiar el tema rápido- y…¿Qué nadie piensa venir a cenar?.

-Ya deberías saberlo dame-Tsuna-contesto Reborn- ya sabes que Chrome está en Francia con Mukuro, y que Ryohei anda fuera del país, Gokudera no sale de la biblioteca y Yamamoto aprovecho que su misión de hoy se pospuso para la próxima semana, por lo tanto anda merodeando por ahí.

-Tienes razón-dijo para volver a sentarse pesadamente en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Cenare contigo Sawada-san-dijo I-pin.

-Gracias I-pin-le sonrió- ya te dije que dejes las formalidades y solo me llames Tsuna.

-Está bien, Tsuna-san-rio la muchacha al ver levemente el ceño fruncido del décimo.

-Preferiría que omitieras el "san"-pidió amablemente el décimo, a lo que se limitó a escuchar entre risas la voz de I-pin.

-De acuerdo, Tsuna-nii-volvió a sonreír, ella sabía que podía hablarle sin formalidades a el décimo, pero lo seguía haciendo por respeto a "su jefe", aunque sabía que a Sawada le molestaba el no diría nada, puesto que tenían una relación de hermano mayor a hermana menor, al igual que con Lambo.

_La cena fue servida solo para tres personas que eran Sawada, su hermana menor y su tutor, platicaron de cosas triviales hasta que el Hitman termino y salió del comedor, "tengo cosas que hacer" fue lo único que dijo, lo que basto como para que Tsuna tuviera confianza en que su hermana y el quedarían solos en el comedor y ya podrían hablar tranquilamente._

-¿Qué más sucedió?-cuestiono seriamente el décimo mientras miraba a la muchacha que estaba sentada a su derecha.

-No pasó nada-contesto la muchacha de cabello negro- solo ese intercambio de palabras y salí casi huyendo de tu despacho…me sentí como toda una imbécil.

-¿Segura?-volvió a cuestionar no tan seguro de la respuesta que dio I-pin.

-Sí, segura…¿Qué más podría pasar?-cuestiono sin muchos ánimos la pelinegra_._

-I-pin-la llamo Sawada mientras la miraba con un semblante de seriedad- ¿sigues con ese plan de…ya sabes…

-Creo que sería lo mejor-dijo ella apoyándose en la mesa.

-Sí eso es lo que tú crees…-hubo un corto silencio hasta que Sawada tomo la palabra nuevamente- sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto?.

-Sí-contesto I-pin sonriéndole a _su hermano mayor_-voy a tomar las cartas en el asunto.

-Si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber…sabes que necesito estar enterado de todo eso-comento un tanto preocupado el décimo jefe.

-¡Claro!.

_Pero afuera del comedor alguien estaba a la escucha de esa conversación._

_-"Con que eso era lo que pasaba-pensaba mientras sonreía severamente-ya se veía algo así…quien diría que serías un hermano demasiado sobreprotector y celoso…has estado progresando mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba…bien echo dame-Tsuna"-_sí, esa persona era Reborn, que al escuchar los pasos más cercas tuvo que retirarse lo más pronto posible para que no vieran que aún se encontraba ahí.

_No muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba llegando a toda prisa Miura, ya que iba de salida, aunque antes decidió pasar por el comedor por un aperitivo, pero de tan de prisa que iba saliendo del comedor no se dio cuenta que tumbo a alguien al suelo…si ya se imaginaran quien…_

-¡Mujer!-grito Gokudera quien se encontraba en el suelo pero al instante se levantó- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-cuestiono con irritación.

-¡Lo siento Gokudera-san!-hizo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpas- ¡pero Haru tiene prisa y va tarde, así que con permiso!-el Italiano trataba de hablar pero _aquella mujer _no le dejo ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo y solo pudo observar cómo se perdía Miura en el pasillo.

-¿¡Pero qué le pasa a esa mujer estúpida!?-cuestiono para sí mismo, ahora con veinticinco años de edad había pocas cosas y personas que lo irritaban y la numero uno que encabezaba su lista era _esa mujer estúpida, _Miura Haru lo irritaba y lo sacaba de sus cabales con cierta facilidad, aunque claro a estas alturas eso ya no era algo de lo cual sorprenderse-pero…_"¿A dónde iba tan arreglada y con ese vestido tan corto?"-_pensaba para sus adentros el guardián de la tormenta-un momento…no debería importarme lo que haga o no haga esa mujer estúpida-mentalmente se lo repetía infinitamente eso, que no debería importarle lo que haga o no haga Haru, después de todo nada lo ataba a ella ¿cierto?.

-¡Hey Gokudera!.

-¿Qué quieres fanático de la espada?-cuestiono con menos irritación.

-Vengo por mi cartera, la olvide en mi cuarto haha-contesto con su risa tan caracterizada solo por él.

-Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas Yamamoto-contesto mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos.

-Iré al negocio de mi padre, ¿no quieres ir?, yo invito el sushi haha.

-Quisiera pero no, tengo que ir con el décimo.

-Tsuna saldrá esta noche-se escuchó una voz conocida por ambos guardianes- así que ¿Por qué mejor no vas con Yamamoto?.

-Reborn-san-exclamo Gokudera- ¿A dónde ira el décimo?.

-Digamos que tiene una cita pendiente-sonrió perversamente el asesino a sueldo.

_Gokudera y Yamamoto sintieron un poco de pena por Tsuna, bueno ver esa sonrisa en Reborn explicaba muchas cosas que hasta ellos tendrían miedo._

-Por cierto-dijo Reborn mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y miraba a ambos guardianes- ¿saben a dónde iba Haru?.

-¿Eh?-dijo con duda Yamamoto- no tengo idea, pero la vi que iba saliendo con prisa y a todo esto, iba muy arreglada.

-Esa mujer estúpida nada más dando problemas.

-En lugar de insultarla como de costumbre, Gokudera-le dirigió una mirada tan profunda que hizo sudar a Hayato- ¿Por qué mejor no la siguen sin que se dé cuenta?.

-Pero eso sería intervenir en su privacidad-dijo Yamamoto.

-¿Quién dijo que se daría cuenta?-sonrío.

-Nos vamos a ver como acosadores-bufo Gokudera mientras expulsaba humo de su cigarro.

-¿Eso importa?, si ha estado muy tranquilo por ahora, pero nunca sabes cuándo hay alguien dispuesto a atacar y más a una mujer, puede que Haru sea de parte de Vongola, pero aun así es un blanco fácil al igual que Kyoko y las demás

-_"Demonios…tiene razón"-_pensaba Gokudera.

-¿Y entonces?-cuestiono Yamamoto- ¿prefieres que sigamos a Haru?.

-¡Tche!-chasqueo la lengua el Italiano-lo hare solo para que el décimo no tenga que preocuparse por la mujer estúpida.

-Eso es un buen gesto de tu parte Gokudera-hablo Yamamoto.

-Cierra la boca fanático de la espada-decía la Tormenta de vongola, mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a la salida de la mansión- ¿Qué esperas?.

-¡Espera!-lo alcanzo Yamamoto.

_El ex-arcobaleno solo los miro alejarse, volvió a tomar de su café y sonrió para sí mismo._

-Esto será interesante-y dicho esto se perdió por uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

_Despertó de golpe, sudando frío, con la respiración acelerada y su mirada tan intensa y vacía como siempre._

-¡Kyo-san!-entro Kusakabe de golpe a la habitación de su jefe- ¿se encuentra bien?.

-Tráeme té-le ordeno mientras retomaba la compostura- ¿Qué hora es?.

-Ahora mismo lo traeré Kyo-san…y son las 10:30 pm-dicho eso salió de la habitación de su jefe para ir a la cocina a preparar el té que le habían ordenado.

-_"Otra vez ese sueño…"-_pensó para sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de su habitación.

_En su mente solo había escenas, escenas de dos niños y una niña, los tres se llevaban un año del otro, se molestaban y corrían entre sí un niño pelinegro de cabello corto molestaba a la niña amenazándola con lanzarle un pez, poco después llegaba otro niño regañándolos por el alboroto que había, después los tres sonreían mientras entrenaban, pero al final…uno de esos niños estaba solo…completamente solo, no le importaba estar solo, pero le molestaba que no le hayan dicho la razón de "porque lo abandonaron". El guardián de la nube soltó un gruñido._

-Odio tener ese maldito sueño…-dijo por lo bajo-hace tiempo que no lo tenía…

_Mientras tanto en el hotel principal del centro de Namimori, en el último piso ocupando la suite más amplia, se encontraba cierta muchacha pelirroja la cual había ido a visitar al guardián de la nube ese mismo día, terminaba de desempacar unas cuantas cosas aun, puesto que cuando recién llego a instalarse en el hotel opto por dormir "un rato" y recién había despertado hace aproximadamente media hora._

_-"Al menos nadie me molesto en lo que dormía-pensaba mientras terminaba de guardar ropa en uno de los roperos que había en la habitación-"está muy tranquilo el lugar…"-empezó a sonar el celular._

-Genial-mustio de mala gana mientras atendía la llamada-¿Diga?-_¡VOOOOOOOOIII! ¡Al fin contestas escoria!-_se escuchó por la bocina del teléfono.

-Si vuelves a gritar terminare colgando el teléfono-corto la llamada, pero en menos de dos segundos volvió a sonar indicando la llegada de un mensaje, no, no era uno, eran más de cien contando con el recién llegado, bueno en su mayoría eran mensajes de voz y solo unos cuantos de texto los cuales decían groserías e insultos, si, tendría que borrar todos, aunque solo leyó el último mensaje de texto.

_"Mira maldita escoria, ¡estamos en el maldito lobby del hotel  
tenemos más de media puta tarde esperando a que contestes  
y nada, la niña está dormida plácidamente en su habitación!._

"¡VOOOOI!, ¡BAJA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!".

_Squalo._

-¡Mierda!-exclamo la muchacha-¿¡como pude olvidarlo!?-hablaba para sí misma mientras se ponía unos botines para salir a toda prisa de la habitación y correr hacia el elevador.

_Mientras tanto en el lobby…_

-¡VOOOII!-grito Squalo mientras caminaba de lado a lado como león enjaulado echando humo por las orejas, diciendo sartada y media de groserías-¡Si no llega en un minuto nos largamos!.

-Ushishishishi~-se río el rubio del grupo que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del lobby- el capitán esta estresado shishishi~.

-¡Cierra la boca Bel!-bramo Squalo mientras lo amenazaba con su espada-¡para empezar ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, solo yo tendría que haber venido!.

-El príncipe esta aburrido, y ver al capitán en esta situación es divertido shishishi~…además ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

-Esperando a un pedazo de escoria.

-Ushishishi, ¿es el guardián de la nube que has contratado?.

-Si…¿¡cómo sabes eso!?.

-Mammon, le di dinero a cambio de que me lo dijera ushishishi.

-_"¡Esa maldita Mammon tan avariciosa como siempre!"-pensaba Squalo mientras miraba el reloj-_ya son los dos minutos exactos, larguémonos de aquí Bel.

-Que aburrido, pensé que algo interesante pasaría-dijo el príncipe con cierto deje de aburrimiento en la voz mientras se disponía a seguir a Squalo.

_Se escuchó la campanilla del elevador al detenerse en el lobby._

_-"¡Mierda!, ¿Dónde carajos se metió esa sabandija?"-pensaba la muchacha pelirroja mientras buscaba a cierto sujeto de cabello largo-"ahí está…¡tengo que alcanzarlo!"-lo empezó a seguir hasta que logro alcanzarlo y le arrojo no sé qué cosa para que se detuviera._

-¿¡Pero que carajos!?-volteo al momento de sentir que algo le golpeó la cabeza- ¡Tú, maldita escoria, hasta ahora te dignas a aparecer!-la señalo con su espada.

-Ushishishi-rio Belphegor mirando a la muchacha- ¿Quién es esta plebeya capitán?.

-¿Y qué querías?-cuestiono la muchacha- vengo desde el otro lado del mundo, ¡el maldito cambio de horario no me favorece en nada!.

-¡Pues aprende a adaptarte y ten!-le arrojo unas cuantas cosas a la muchacha la cual las atrapo fácilmente- mañana sin falta repórtate en la mansión de la escoria Vongola.

-No usare esto-dijo señalando una clase de uniforme que había en el maletín-es ridículo.

-¡Haz lo que quieras escoria, pero mañana se puntual en la mansión de la escoria Vongola, vámonos ya Bel!.

_Dicho esto último, los dos integrantes de Varia se fueron de aquel hotel para dirigirse en el cual estaban hospedados el cuartel de Varia._

**_T_**_o be continued..._

* * *

¿Reviews?, bueno hasta aquí llega esté cap xD, espero sus sensuales reviews~ se que se ve algo confusa la historia, pero con el transcurso de la trama se irán revelando secretos entre otras cosas que harán entendible la historia :D ,,so...me retiro nos leemos pronto, espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos ciao~ciao~.

_**Ch**achos._


End file.
